


Their Fearful Symmetry

by c3mf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Maybe - Freeform, beginnings of reylo, depending on how you tint your shipping goggles, it's a blink and you'll miss it type deal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c3mf/pseuds/c3mf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the fight on Starkiller Base Kylo Ren admires Rey’s scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Fearful Symmetry

She has a primal, predatory grace, this savage scavenger. It’s something he can appreciate. She still has her edges. He has his too. There is very little in him that is not cut sharp and jagged. His wounds are not clean ones, not well-tended and not at all healed. They bleed when picked. But she bleeds too. It’s why she fights so hard.

She circles and stalks, lip curled back from her teeth in a snarl. There is anger burning bright in her, fierce and desperate, but she is not afraid. _She is not afraid._

He could do so much with that fire, stoke it, shape it, fuel himself with it because he is so very very cold. Not in his veins or in his bones, but in that endless void inside his mind, that desolate echoing space where there is too much _pride worthlessness desperation_. It is the starving dark of starless night. He alone is not enough to hold that crushing blackness at bay. There is not rage enough in him to fill the void, not like hers, and there is no saving himself from the fall. 

He is _afraid._

And so he clings.

"I could teach you."

He could, this bright reckless spark of a girl. He has what she needs--knowledge, skill, and he will gladly give it to her. He will set her on the path and she will follow because he will be there to lead. He might lack the wisdom, the finesse, but he has determination. He has _potential_ , and so has she, so so much of it, and at the edges of the void it is not quite so dark anymore, not quite so deep. He may stumble, yes, but he can teach, he can guide, with focus, with _purpose_ he could...

_Together we could do so much. We could change the galaxy, reshape it, make it ours. We would never need to be afraid. We are not alone._

_I am not alone._

She closes her eyes, centers herself, and he can feel the moment her rage runs cold, and the void inside him gapes wide, plunges him colder still, deeper, darker, and he is slipping. _Losing._ How? He is chosen. He was never meant to lose. 

She rallies and pushes back against him, forces him away, his light in the dark burning bright, like sunlight, a solar flare, supernova.

No. That heat is gone now, that chaos and abandon. In her there is coldness now instead, quickly spreading, distant, remote, and she is moving away, pulling back from beyond his reach. She is starlight now, bleak and unforgiving. 

Yet still she burns so bright.

And so he calls to her. _Don't let me be alone._

She rages and howls and when she overtakes him he feels her fire then on his skin, in his blood. It burns and it swallows the void in white light and pain, and for her he screams and screams and screams.

And still she does not answer.


End file.
